


Pictures of You

by nothingelsematters



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Camp Nanowrimo, M/M, headcanon revision, oh my god I'm writing an epic, the hell am i doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingelsematters/pseuds/nothingelsematters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua and Jason fell in love when they were fourteen. Of course, they were both too stubborn to admit it.</p><p>After three years of dancing and dodging and ducking the question, they've finally got together. But can two hopelessly romantic teenagers make it work for all time? Or will their fairytale come crumbling down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures of You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is about the twentieth revision my Josh/Jason headcanon has undergone, and perhaps the most complex.
> 
> And the first time in ages I've written a really long fic. Oh crap.

It had all started with a giggle.

Josh had been exploring the corridor of his hotel, scoping out where everything was, when he heard the giggle coming from behind him. It was a soft giggle, cute and pretty and it made all kinds of butterflies break out in his stomach –

\- and then he turned around and saw that it was Jason standing there giggling.

The butterflies kicked in harder, and it didn’t make any sense.

“What’s so funny?”

Jason skipped forward and reached up, and for one crazy moment Josh thought Jason was going to kiss him. But he feels the soft flutter of the hand on the back of his neck – and the scrape-y tickle as the tag on his t-shirt is tucked in.

“There you go,” Jason grinned. “Much better.”

And then he skipped off again, and Josh was left to slump against a wall and wonder why the hell Jason’s big bright smile made the butterflies in his stomach go absolutely psycho.

*

Jason had hidden from Josh the first time he saw him that year. He’d only just started The Big Discovery – as his best friend Sara told him it was – a few months ago, and to suddenly realise that one of his best skating friends was _cute_ in _that_ way was terrifying and downright confusing.

But Josh would smile at him at practice, and laugh at his jokes, and it made Jason feel good about himself inside, feel good in a way that no amount of silly stories and crazy talk with his regular friends ever had before.

He was scared, and not scared, and nothing made sense, but everything did. Because now at night when he dreamed, the dreams had a face and a name, one that was so familiar, and yet as distant from him as the stars in the sky.

Jason watched Joshua bounce past him, excited and happy and delighted with his placement after the short program. He groaned and put his head in his hands.

He was so screwed.

*

Of course, everything is always more fun and crazy when you’re on a podium.

At least, that’s what Joshua tells himself to justify the way he had tried to stay close to Jason the whole time.

It was made easier by the fact that they were one and three; Jason had to stand next to him, though he was too short for it to be really useful. And then came the group pictures. Joshua tried not to look at Steven; the look in his face said that he knew why Josh and Jason crowded closer together.

But when they were coming off the ice, they stopped for another photo, and then Jason was giggling and laughing and the butterflies in Josh’s stomach went crazy again, and the parents urged them to stand closer for the photo.

And Jason was pressed up against him, beautiful and warm and the butterflies flew from his stomach to his throat, and all he knew was that he wanted this forever.

*

Jason had to focus very hard to stop himself from simply snuggling into Joshua then and there. His brain was racing at a million miles an hour.

_He pulled me closer...he stood close to me...he didn’t pull away..._

It was fantasy, pure fantasy, he knew that. He’d seen the way the girls looked at Joshua already, and they were only fourteen, still more child than man. He could tell already that Joshua was going to be very handsome.

_So why would he want me?_

Then Josh smiled at him again, and Jason pushed aside his despair. He was going to enjoy the moment and every one of Josh’s smiles.

*

_I can’t tell him._

_It would ruin our friendship._

_I won’t tell him._

_I can’t lose him._


End file.
